Alternate Season 2 Final Scene
by vampiress12
Summary: This is a different version of them saving Joy in the season 2 final of House of Anubis. Not an NxE story, but Eddie does play an important role.


Everyone crowded around Joy, begging for it not to be true. For her to live.

Nina quickly started down the stairs but stopped abruptly.

A loud crack of thunder filled the air and caused everyone to look up. They all gapsed at what they saw.

The mask had begun glowing a bright purple, along with Nina's eyes.

"Nina?" called Fabian.

"Neens?" Amber said in a frightened tone.

She ignored them all as she slowly walked towards the group.

"Move." Said the Chosen One. When no one did, she lfted her hand. It began glowing, then she flicked her wrist and all of the students and Victor, were pushed back. When they were out of the way, the Chosen One walked over to Joy.

"What's going on?" Asked Jerome.

No one could answer him.

The Chosen One stood over Joy's body with her hands lifted up, palms facing the ground, and sang ancient egyption in a slow, beautiful melody. The others gasped in shock. The singing grew louder, along with the thunder. Light was flashing in the room as books flew from there shelves and pages tore out. Everything began circling the two.

The Chosen One's hands began glowing as Joy's body slowly turned over onto her back.

Eddie, the Osirian suddenly yelled out, "No, Chosen One!" The others looked at him in fear and confusion but he paid them no attention.

The Chosen One didn't even falter. She sang louder. Joy's color began returning to her pale skin.

"Chosen One! Stop!" called the Osirian. He started towards her, but the ground between her and the group suddenly opened up and there was no way to get to the two. "No!" Everyone stepped back, frightened while the Osirian stepped as close as he could. "Don't!"

She ignored him and sang even louder.

Her skin began turning the pale color that Joy's skin was, only moments before.

Then Joy coughed and opened her eyes. She looked at the Chosen One. Everything fell silent and the books fell to the started yelling out YES and THANK GOODNESS, but the Osirian was ther only one to yell "NO!" Before anyone could yell at him, the Chosen One stopped glowing and began falling back, into the dark unknown.

The Osirian ran forward, yelling "Chosen One!" while everyone else yelled "Nina!"

He grabbed her hand and managed to keep her from falling into the hole completely. He pulled her up and laid her down with her head on his lap.

The hole closed and everyone ran over to see Nina in the same condition Joy was just in.

"No." said Fabian, with tears in his eyes.

"She traded places with me... didn't she?" asked Joy. No one answered her, but Victor nodded his head.

"She is the Chosen One. She is of pure heart. She was very brave." Mumbled Victor.

"Nina, please." said Fabian. "Nina, don't leave me. Come on. Wake up, Nina. Wake up!" He was begging now. " Please..." The tears began to fall.

Victor whispered, "The tears of gold." Everyone looked over to see him carrying the mask over to the Osirian.

"She'll be immortal if she drinks that... wont she?" asked jerome.

"No." answered Victor. "It is only the most valuable ingredient. She will only live longer than most." He explained quietly.

The Osirian poured the tears into her mouth. Everyone held their breath as they waited for the result.

Her skin turned it's normal color and she gasped in a breath, then opened her eyes. Everyone breathed a sigh of releif.

She looked to the Osirian.

"Chosen One" He breathed.

"Osirian." She said in a soft voice. Their eyes slowly dimmed to their normal shade.

"Nina?" asked Fabian carefully. She turned towards him and breathed his name.

"Fabian." She sat up and wrapped herarms around his neck. He held her tightly to him.

After everyone hugged her and Joy thanked her, Alfie decided to tackle what everyone wanted to know.

"So... You two," He gestured to Nina and Eddie," together or something now?"

Fabian seemed a little nervous.

Nina was the one that answered. "No... But I think we are going to be close friends." She smiled. "We are meant to be with eachother. But that doesnt mean we have to be.. WITH eacother. I think we are going to stick with staying friends."

Eddie smiled back and added on, "Besides... we are very happy with where we are now." He was looking directly at Patricia while Nina stared at Fabian.

* The rest is what happens in the end of the original except Victor doesnt find the tears of gold after Nina gives him the ring. * 


End file.
